House of Victorious
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: What happens when the Anubis gang comes to America..And attend Hollywood Arts. Will friendships form or will enemies be made?
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

"Beck!" Yelled Jade after him. They had just broke up...again.

"Jade I'm not listening to you anymore. You're getting jealous for no reason."

"I am not. I saw how you were looking at that waitress."

"What do you mean how I was looking at her, she was my cousin!"

"Whatever, just take me home!"

"No! We're not dating I don't have to listen to you." I tried to sneak out before something would happen to drag me into it."Come on Tori, I'll drive you home." Ah,here we go.

"Oh, so you're in love with her now!?"

"I never said that. I said I would take her home because I know she doesn't want to hear you yelling any longer than she has to." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his truck.

"Fine then! Don't bother coming to my house."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said as we both got in the vehicle and drove off.

"I'm sorry about what happened back to there. It was my fault," I said breaking the awkward silence.

"It wasn't your fault Tori, Jade needs to get a hold of herself." The car stopped signalling we had reached our destination. He walked with me up to the door.

"You wanna come in?"

"I probably shou..."

"Trina's not home."

"Okay then."

* * *

"Haha, stupid Tom. Doesn't he get that Jerry is to smart for him."laughed Beck as we sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"Yea, stupid cat."

"Hey what's that noise?" He asked. I heard it too.

"Oh, I think it's my computer," I replied opening the laptop. My cousin Nina's face filled the screen." Hey hey hey."

"Hey Tori, guess what?"she said as two people ran pat her in the background.

"What's goin on?"

"Oh, one sec. Jerome, Alfie, can't you see I'm video chatting?" She yelled.

"Sorry," responded two male British voices.

"Anyway, my boarding house is coming to Hollywood Arts in a few days!"

"Oh my gosh that's so cool!" Beck cleared his throat. For a second I forgot he was here." Sorry, um, Neens this is my friend Beck. Beck this is my cousin Nina,"

"Nice to meet you" he said into the screen.

"NINA! I need your help!"

"Coming Eddie! K.T. please get the boys under control! Gotta go cuz, see ya soon!" She clicked off making the screen go black. Beck just stared at me for the next ten minutes.

"What!"

" How come I didn't know of this...cousin?"

"Beck..."

"Tori..."

"Alright, I'll tell you. So two years ago, she got a scholarship to this boarding school in England. Before that she lived with my Gran because her parents died in a bad car accident. Her and her friends are coming to Hollywood Arts in a few days because they're schools being renovated. Plus she a really good actress when she wants to be." His phone began ringing.

"Andre, I can't understand you...She what?...I'll be right there."

"What happened "I said looking a little concerned.

"Jade is making Robbie do the wassabi challenge."

"But isn't he allergic to that?"

"Yep... I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Nina's POV

"I got here as fast as I could what happened?" I asked panting as I entered the room to see my boyfriend laying on his bed.

"Oh nothing"

"Eddie I thought you said you needed help." I began walking towards him.

"I didn't I just missed you."

"As Eddie I missed you too." I replied kissing him. When we broke apart I hit his arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He said pouting.

"I was busy, I actually thought something was wrong with you."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Anyways have you started packing yet?"

"…..."

"EDDIE! We leave in two days and you haven't started packing?"

"I was kidding. I'm almost done. Tomorrow I'm gonna get the rest of my stuff in the second suitcase."

"Good, cause knowing you, you'll forget something at the last minute."

"Whatever," he denied kissing me again.

"It is ten o'clock..." started Victor.

"I'd better go before I get grounded again for being here past curfew."

"Good night, chosen one"

"Nite, Osirian." I stepped out of the room to be bum-rushed by Alfie and Jerome.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

"Tori! Tori wake up!" yelled Trina while smaking me with a pillow in the head.

"What! Trina , what!" I screeched.

"Mom said we have to go pick up Nina and her friends up from the airport."

"Well why do I have to go? Can't you do it yourself?"

"12 people can't fit in my car...so _you_ are driving dad's old station wagon."

"Ugh." I began to lay back down but Trina smacked me again.

"Tori!"

"Okay! Okay. I'm up."

30 minutes later

"Tori how do I look?" asked my annoying sister.

"Why does it matter? I still don't see how you had to get all dressed up. We're just picking them up then coming back home. Plus it's 5 in the morning!" She was wearing an outfit that was ONLY consisting of leopard print.

"I want to see if I can snag some British boys. I'm feeling lucky today."

"Well honestly you look like you skinned a cheetah."

"Flight 220 Los Angeles from Liverpool, England had just landed." said a female voice over the intercom. 30 minutes later I spotted Nina followed by a bunch of other teens who looked surprised at what the saw... LAX, the most boring airport ever.

"TORI!" yelled my cousin.

"NINA!" I yelled back as I ran towards her and we embraced each other in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, how have you been. I haven't seen you in like 2 years."

"I know. We have a lot of catching up to..." I was cut off by Trina.

"Hey little cuz. How nice of you to bring me so many guys to choose from." Both me and Nina rolled our eyes.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Eddie. Eds, these are my cousins Trina and Tori." she said introducing him.

"Nice to meet you guys. Neens talks about you all the time." Yep he seemed like he was American. Plus he was the only one other than Nina and this other girl ,who had really curly hair, that wasn't acting like a 2 year old because they were in LA.

"Come on let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." She respnded while trying to hide the blush that had spread across her face when her boyfriend talked... ugh. Why can't I have a boyfriend? Then again do I need one?

"Fabes. We have to check out the libraries here. I hear they have the best mystery series in LA." stated a girl who had long dark brown hair to a guy with his hair swooped just above his eyes.

"Definately Mars." Wow Nina must have some pretty geeky friends.

* * *

Beck's POV

_'ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' __'ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' _went the phone next to my pillow. I swear, the creators of the pearphone should be slapped. IF THE PHONE IS ON VIBRATE aren't you supposed to get NO sound? Instead you wake up to your phone giving you the most disturbing of wake up calls.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Beck, look I'm sorry about last night. I was overreacting."

"Good bye Jade."I hung up. Ughhh. I don't get what I did to get her this upset. The only thing I can think of is possibly Tori... I mean we were hanging out a lot more now,but...Wow. I've been hanging around Tori more than I have with Jade. But Tori isn't like Jade...Tori is different.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Thanks Tori and Trina. See you guys later." I said as they both pulled off leaing me infront of my old house. I used to share it with Gran until she died in the middle of last semester. I turned back around to see everyone marveling at the house.

"Woah Nina I thought you were poor."said Alfie, clearly dazed.

"Well I never said that Alf. I just dont act like I am. You see when my parents died they left all their money to me and my Gran. And when she died she left all her money to me."

"So you had all this yet you refuse to go on a shopping spree?" exclaimed Amber. "Shameful." I laughed softly.

"Come on let me show you guys around." I replied while grabbing Eddie's hand along with my suitcase.

"Woah, okay seriously I wouldn't be surprised if you guys had a glass elevator that took us to every room."Alfie said excitedly when we were standing in the foyer.

"I'm not Willy Wonka, Alfie."

"Okay...okay...we'll see..." he responded while eyeing me suspisiously.

Soon everyone were in their rooms. Amber and K.T. were sharing the Salmon Room, Jerome and Joy were sharing the Koi Pond Room, Fabian and Mara were sharing the Reading Room, Alfie and Willow were sharing the Disney Room (since all the other Rooms creeped them out), and Patricia and Mick were stuck sharing the Rose Room because unfortunately for them the Sports Room and Music Room were being renovated.

"So what rooms will we be staying in,beautiful?" asked Eddie as we walked the halls alone.

"Well, handsome, it just so happens that there is one free bedroom left."

"Oh really?" He placed his arm around my hips.

"Not so fast, two beds." His expression changed from 'one bedroom one bed' to 'one bedroom two beds nowhere near each other'. It was priceless.


End file.
